Forgotten World
by Moonview
Summary: The second part in my Jurassic Park series. Thunderwing returns to the island on a research expedition to bring Shade back, since she decided to join it, as did Firestorm, and Icefire. His son Bluestreak tags along unknowing of the danger they are in. No fences or buildings for protection, just Skylinx. Of course things only get worse when a hunting party comes to the island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park: The Lost World.**

 **Dr. Sarah Harding-Shade (OC)**

 **Malcom-Thunderwing**

 **Kelly-Bluestreak**

 **Nick Owen-Icefire/Firestorm (OCs)**

 **Eddie Carr-Blackout**

 **Peter Ludlow-Biohazard (OC)**

 **Roland Tembo-Ultra Magnus**

 **Dieter Stark-Lockdown**

 **Dr. Burke-Preceptor**

A rich yacht was docked near the beach of an island in the _Sea of Rust_. On the beach crew members were serving a rich couple who were lounging on some chairs. "Thank you," the mech said taking the glass of high-grade.

One crew member walked up to a little femmeling, who eagerly took her low-grade and started to walk around. "Thanks."

"Dear, don't wander off," the femme said to her daughter.

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because we don't know what lives in those jungles there," the older femme said.

"I'll go with her," the crew member that gave the young femme her energon said.

"Alright," the femme said turning back to her child. "You stay with him, got it."

"Yes carrier," the little femme said.

The crew member watched the femmeling carefully as she skipped around the beach. She began to walk towards the jungle, and he fallowed quickly. "I don't recommend we go in there ma'am," he said gently grabbing her servo.

It was then the bushes next to them shook, a strange sound emitting from them. The crew mech immediately put the femmeling behind him, exchanging his servo for a blaster. Something popped out of the bush, looking down they see a small predacon that barely reached the little femme's shins.

"What is it?" she asks, "A type of cyber-bird."

"Not sure," he said stopping her as she tried to feed it. "Oh no! Bad idea!"

"Sire! Carrier! You need to see this we found something!" she called out.

The crew mech kept his focus on the increasing amount of these strange animals, who began to get closer and start lunging at them. The femmeling screamed as one tried to bite her, at once the mech picked her up, his blaster still trained on the little animals. The creatures began to lunge at him, starting to bite pieces of him like scraplets. He fired a few shots, killing some of them, but with the large amount and their small size he knew he couldn't kill all of them. So he ran. Running back to the beach he sees the rest of the crew running to them, the little femme's screams and his shots getting their attention. "Run!" he said setting her down, and she sprinted towards her creators, as he was continued to be eaten alive.

-.-

Thunderwing boarded a train, sitting down in a secluded spot away from everyone else. One mech pointed at him, and snapped his digits walking towards him and sitting next to him. "You're him right?"

"Hmmm?"

"The scientist? The guy? I saw you on tv," the mech said. "I believed you."

Thunderwing just sighed, looking around he sees others looking at him. ~I should've used my alt mode.~

-.-

Thunderwing stood in front of a large door. "Prime will be with you in a moment," a butler said opening the door. Thunderwing walked in waiting in the main entrance room.

"Thunderwing!" several voices said. Looking up he sees Icefire, Firestrom, Megatron, and Optimus running down the stairs towards him, their predacons fallowing.

"Hey kids!" he said hugging them. "It's been a while, how old are you guys now?"

"Sixteen," Icefire said.

"Fourteen," Firestorm smiled as Skylinx chased a ball he threw for him.

"Thirteen," Megatron said as Predaking nudged his shoulder.

"Ten," Optimus grumbled and Darksteel pushed his muzzle into the young Prime's leg vying for attention.

"Your predacons have sure gotten big," Thunderwing pointed out as he rubbed Darksteel's helm. The dark blue and white predacon eagerly accepted the attention, it now stood up to his waist, last time he saw the small predacons, they fit in his servo.

"Grandpa call you?" Icefire asked.

"Yea," Thunderwing said, "any idea what its about?"

"We may, but we promised not to tell," Firestorm said smugly.

A group of grim looking mechs walked down the stairs, all but one exited the mansion. The green, and yellow mech looked at him, a slight scowl on his face. "Thunderwing," he said.

"Biohazard," Thunderwing replied to the Elder Prime's oldest nephew. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, not that I care," Biohazard said.

"You covered up the deaths of several people," Thunderwing said.

"It had to be done," the younger mech said casually. "It's now my responsibility to look out for the best interests of _BioTech._ "

"What about Quintus?" Thunderwing asked.

"In a few months, no one will remember him," Biohazard said rolling his optics.

-.-

"I want you to check site B," Quitus said.

"Site B?" Thunderwing asked as he sat in a chair next to the old Prime's berth.

"It's another island, about sixty miles from the main park," Prime said. "It's where we bred the animals before moving them into the main park."

"Oh…"

"After the incident, the animals were allowed to run free. Now we have a complete ecosystem on the island," Quintus laughed. "Life will find a way."

"Alright so you've kept the island quarantined?" Thunderwing asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't you breed the animals lysine deficient? So shouldn't they have died after seven days?" Thunderwing asked.

"Yes, that's one of a thousand questions I want my team to answer," Quintus said.

"Team?"

"Sentinel and I have organized an expedition to document them," Quintus said getting off the berth and walked to a holo-screen.

"Like with Cybertronians?" Thunderwing asked.

"Yes, but it's strictly observation only," Quintus said, then turned to the screen. "The thermal satellite we aimed at the island shows that they are very terriatorial."

"Who exactly is in this team?" Thunderwing asked.

"Well the video and photograph documentarians are Icefire and Firestorm. Blackout is our field equipment expert. Preceptor is our secondary paleontologist. The team defense commander is Ultra Magnus, his SIC is Lockdown. And I was hoping that you would join too," Quintus said.

"Wait a minute! Your grandchildren are going to this island, where there are no fences at all?!" Thunderwing shouted. Quintus nodded.

"Shade said she was all too happy to go," Quintus said.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Thunderwing asked.

"A few weeks ago, a family stumbled across the island. Two people were attacked by compies, a little femmeling and a member of the crew. The little femme got away with a few scratches, but the mech was hospitalized, he's better now, but still recovering. Biohazard used the attack to usurp control of _BioTech_ and I need a complete photo record to protect these predacons from being hunted," Quintus said.

"I can't," Thunderwing said. "And I'm going to contact the other members of this team, and who's the primary paleontologist?"

"Shade."

"What?!" Thunderwing whirled around. "You contacted my Sparkmate?!"

"She contacted me…and she's already on the island."

"What?! But she's with spark!" Thunderwing said. "Fine I'll go, but only to get her!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I sadly don't own anything other than my OCs.**

Thunderwing walked around the warehouse, as they got everything ready. "Sire! Sire! Sire!" a young white mech, with gray, and blue stripes said rushing in.

"Hey Bluestreak," Thunderwing said giving his sixteen year-old son a hug. "I need to talk to you about something."

-.-

"I don't even know this woman," Bluestreak said.

"You've met her before," Thunderwing said.

"Yea, but she doesn't even have a holo-tv," he complained. "Why can't I stay with Shade?"

"She going on this trip too," Thunderwing replied.

"What about Ratchet?"

"He's doing his residency," Thunderwing said.

"Where you going anyways?" Bluestreak asked.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be going if it wasn't impaortant," he sighed.

"You can't just dump me when opportunity knocks," Bluestreak said.

Thunderwing sighed. "That hurt, Titiania tell you to say that?"

"Can't I come with you? I could help you research, like I did in Tyger Pax," Bluestreak pleaded.

"Blue, this is nothing like Tyger Pax," Thunderwing said.

"Thunderwing downstairs."

"I'm sorry Blue," Thunderwing said as he began down the stairs. "You want some good creator advice? Don't listen to me."

Thunderwing stood next to a black mech as a cage was being lifted. "Blackout what is that?" Thunderwing asked.

"It's the high hide, takes the researchers up into the trees, keeping them outta harm's way," Blackout answered.

"Actually, that puts them at a very convenient biting height," Thunderwing said remembering the t-rex.

Bluestreak walked around exploring all the tech, going to a trailer he walked into it. "This is awesome," he said as he looked at a map.

-.-

Thunderwing sat on the boat, wondering if he should just transform into his alt mode and fly to the island. It definitely would be faster than the boat.

Blackout opened a case with a gun in it. "Tranquilizer gun, there's enough sedative in one dart to knock out ten mechs," he said to Thunderwing.

"Sure it's enough?" Thunderwing asked looking skeptical.

"I mixed it with cyber-cone snail venom, fastest neural net toxin on Cybertron, the animal is paralyzed before it even feels the prick of the dart," the black mech said.

Icefire walked over as she argued with a mech in some other Cybertronian language. "He said he wants to drop us off on the shore, he refuses to go any further up the river. Heard to many stories about this island chain, and once he drops us off he's going to anchor somewhere off shore."

"Why?" Thunderwing asked.

She turned and asked him. "He said that there was a fisherman, who came fishing near here, never returned." The mech said a few more things. "He said he has a long distance comm and the radio. Send the call, he'll be here in two hours," Icefire translated. "He says he won't stay anywhere near these islands, in fact they call these islands…" she stopped before asking again looking a bit surprised and worried.

"What?" Firestrom asked as he petted Skylinx's helm.

"The five deaths," she said. The others glanced at each other worriedly at the answer.

-.-

They fallowed the signal towards Shade's location, mildly arguing as Thunderwing was doubting the equipment. Getting to a clearing he spots Shade's supply pack and runs towards it. "SHADE!" he calls out. Skylinx trots up and sniffs the pack before he starts running around.

"SHADE?!" Icefire and Firestrom call out.

"SHADE?" Thunderwing shouted again.

"DR. SHADE!" Firestorm shouted a little specifically.

"How many Shade's do you think are on this island?" Thunderwing asked the red and yellow teenager. "SHADE!"

They all stopped yelling when the thundering sound of predacon feet came from the bushes nearby. Readying their blasters they moved towards it. To their amazement a herd of stegosaurus walked past them. Icefire and Firestrom were happily collecting video and pictures.

"Wow," Blackout said summing up what everyone was thinking.

"Yea it always starts with 'wows' and 'amazings', but then there's screaming and running," Thunderwing grumbled.

"Don't remind us," Firestrom said hopping up on some of the falled trees for a better angle.

Shade stood a few feet away from him, not that he noticed. Skylinx had found her a few minutes ago, and he was happily curled up around her peds. Looking back she saw Firestorm eagerly taking pictures. "HEY FIRESTORM!" she shouted causing the youngling to fall back startled.

"Guess you got the drop on us," Firestorm said in between laughs.

"No kidding," she said as she climbed up onto the fallen tree. Looking at the group she spotted Thunderwing. "Wow, Thunderwing I never thought that Quintus would've talked you into coming. Hey Blackout!"

"Hey Shade," he said to the dark blue and black femme.

"You got any energon?" she asked splasing in the stream. "Skylinx ate mine."

"Sorry."

"That's ok, that group you just saw was a family group. An adult pair, and several sub-adults. I found trampled egg clusters, after they hatched which show that they stay in the birthing area for some time, I just haven't been able to get a shot of the nest," Shade said looking ecstatic. "Hey can I borrow that camera?" she asked Firestorm.

"Yea," he said.

"I'll be back in a sec," she said as she walked off.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were invited on this mission?" Thunderwing asked.

"Cause I knew that you would've stopped me from coming," she answered.

"You're right," he said, "I would've tied you to the berth!"

"Aren't you curious how the animals are surviving without lysine?" she asked ignoring him.

"No," he said.

"Turns out the herbivors are eating plants that are lysine rich, and the carnivors eat the herbivors…" she began when the sound of a predacon that was not Skylinx caught her attention. "Wait, wait…shhh…stay there I'll be right back," she said as she ran towards the sound, much to her Sparkmate's objection. "Stay there," she ordered as she approached the herd that just passed. Getting down into an army crawl she managed to get close to one of the sparklings. Taking a few photos, she reached out and gently touched it.

In the meantime Thunderwing was torn between swooping in and dragging Shade out of there, and banging his helm on one of the trees. "She's too close." When he saw her start petting it he was seriously about to slam his helm against the tree. "She just had to touch it, she can't not touch it!"

"Is this even possible?" Blackout asked, and Thunderwing looked like he wanted to smack him.

"What did you think you were gonna document?" he asked.

"Animals…big cyber-iguanas," the black mech answered.

The camera began to make the sounds of it malfunctioning, stressing the sparkling, and alerting the adults. Shade began to move away as the adults approached her, one swung its tail, and she ducked.

"Shoot it!" Thunderwing growled at Blackout.

"They're just protecting their sparkling," he reasoned.

"And I'm trying to protect my Sparkmate!" Thunderwing growled as he struggled against Blackout and Firestorm, the latter who was considering getting Skylinx to sit on the dark blue and green seeker.

Hiding in a hallow log, Shade barely avoided getting skewered.

"They're leaving," Icefire said, and they all began to go to Shade.

-.-

"These are some of the best shots ever, most photographers don't get shots half this good. If I enter these in a competition I'm sure to win," Firestorm smirked, as he, his sister, and Blackout walked ahead of the bikering couple.

"Predacons can smell scents from miles away, so we need to observe and document; not interact," Shade said.

"Well that's an impossibility, due to the Heisenberg uncertainty principle, as you study it, it will also change," Thunderwing argued.

"That's a chance I'll take," Shade snapped. "I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone, and I'm trying to determine the habits of animals that've been dead for millennia, so of course I'm taking the opportunity to study them while they're alive."

"Do you not remember what happened what happened last time we were here?" Thunderwing asked.

"I've worked with predators since I was eighteen; cyber-lions, cyber-wolves, you," she stated. "Predacons were categorized as vicious creatures that didn't care for each other. Sonicblast said that the t-rex was a rouge that abandoned its young at the earliest opportunity, I think I can prove that wrong."

"Fire!" Blackout called.

"Which fire? Icefire? Firestorm? Actual fire?" Thunderwing called confused.

"Actual fire!" Blackout yelled.

They ran to the camp to see Icefire putting out the small campfire. "Who started this?" she asked.

At that moment Bluestreak walked out of the trailer. "I was going to make dinner, wanted it ready by the time you all got back," he shrugged.

-.-

"You basically told me to come with," Bluestreak said, as his sire was frustratingly smacking his comm.

"W-what?" Thunderwing said looking shocked.

"You said 'don't listen to me' and that's what I did," he said.

"Blackout why isn't my comm working?" Thunderwing asked.

"In this remote of an area you have to wait for a good signal," Blackout said.

"I'm taking him outta here, if anyone wants to come with," Thunderwing said as he dragged Bluestreak into the trailer.

"Don't be mad," Shade said coming in after them. "He takes after you."

"If you wanted to rescue me, why didn't you rescue me from that fundraiser I had to go to last week, or dinner with your parents?" Shade said. "I could make a career on waiting for you."

"She's got a good point," Bluestreak said.

"Thunderwing, I love that you came to save me, but you need to learn that I can handle myself. I handled myself against the raptors didn't I?" she said. Getting no response from him her tone turned brisk and business-like. "I know what I'm doing, and you two are welcome to go, but I'm staying."

"I'm staying too!" Bluestreak said. "Why do I have to leave when there's a femme my age and a younger mech staying here?"

"I love you Thunderwing, but I can, and will handle myself," she said. "I'll be back in five or six days."

"You'll come back in five or six pieces!" Thunderwing argued.

"You know, there's a big difference between you and me, it's that I'm not afraid of this place and you are," she said.

"For good reason, I was smacked into a building by a t-rex!" he started.

"And I was chased through the maintenance shed, and main complex, by velociraptors and then the t-rex!" she fired back.

"What's that sound?" Bluestreak asked.

Looking out the window they see a large fleet of hovercrafts flying to the island.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I sadly do not own TFP or Jurassic Park. If I did then why am I here?**

"It says _BioTech_ on the side of that front hovercraft!" Blackout yelled angrily. The others just looked at him surprised. "I don't get it why would Prime send two teams?"

"Doesn't he trust us? We haven't even started!" Shade yelled just as angry.

-.-

Mechs in trucks sat as they went across a pasture area. "That's the perfect place for base camp, I want it done I half an hour," Biohazard said though his comm.

"Cancel that order," Ultra Nagnus said looking back at him, from his spot in the front.

"What?" Biohazard asked surprised.

"We're on a game trail, which carnivores hunt on, you want to set up a camp or a buffet?" Magnus said.

"Find another spot," he reordered.

"If you want us to run you little trip we have two conditions," Magnus growled. "First: I'm in charge and when I'm not around, Lockdown is. Second: my fee you can keep it, all I want I the right to hunt one of the tyrannosaurs, the male, only, even if the female is bigger and stronger than the male, he'll be less of a challenge to transport. Why I want to is my business. Ignore those conditions and you're on your own."

"I'm good," Biohazard said in agreement.

The trucks burst out of the brush, startling the herbivores feeding there. "Break a stray of from the herd and push it to the right. Be ready to catch it," Magnus ordered. The trucks raced through the running predacons.

One truck stopped watching as the people herded a small Pacyosaurus. "See the Pacy's dome shaped skull, that's some of the hardest armor Cybertron's ever known, when it lowers its helm, it's perfectly aligned with its spine, which is great for absorbing impact," Preceptor said.

The small, young Pacy managed to escape its corner and started running, but was soon roped, and shoved into a cage.

Up on a hill Thunderwing and the others watched as the predacons were being hunted and caged. Each feeling a mix of anger and sadness.

-.-

"Preceptor, get over here," Magnus called as he and Biohazard sat near a very large foot print.

"This is a t-rex track alright.

"Good, very good," Magnus said readying his blasters.

-.-

Lockdown sat in some shade, when a small sound caught his attention. A small predacon stood there looking at him. Preceptor darted up and looked at it. "Compie," he said, "They're scavengers, not a big danger."

"It doesn't seem afraid," Lockdown said holding an electric staff.

"Not many Cybertronians visit these islands, so it has no reason to be," Preceptor stated.

Lockdown looked at the creature and zapped it, sending it running for the trees. "Now it does," he smirked.

-.-

Ultra Magnus and his hunting assistant Beachcomber walked through the forest to find a carcass. Going further towards the sound of something eating, they saw the sparkling. "It looks only a few weeks old, probably has never left the nest," he said. "And with offspring this young, creators never leave them alone for long. And we're upwind, which means that they'll smell us, before we even know they're here. The trick is to get the sparkling to go where we want it."

-.-

The sparkling cried as it was tied down by painful chains. Up in the trees Magnus and Beachcomber waited, the cries not bothering them in the slightest.

-.-

Shade and the others sat watching the hunting party. "No wander Grandpa was in such a hurry to get us here, he knew this would happen," Icefire said.

"They're organized and they have some serious toys," Blackout said.

"Are they stupid?" Bluestreak asked. "Why do they want to build another park, after what happened at the first one?"

"They aren't building here, they're taking the animals out," Shade said with bitterness.

"Grandpa told us these guys may show up," Firestorm said, as he held Skylinx's muzzle to keep him from roaring and/or charging the group. "He thought we'd be done, by the time they got here, but if we weren't he gave us a backup plan." He moved his hand off Slylinx's muzzle, the predacon growled in anticipation.

"What?" they asked.

"Us," Icefire said pulling out bolt cutters.

-.-

Biohazard was on video showing the board his plans for the predacons. A campie in a cage that he was using during the showcase. Everyone in the camp was eagerly watching wanting to know what they'd say.

-.-

Shade, Icefire, Firestrom, and Skylinx walked into the camp, going to the stegosaurus cages first then to the other cages, and started unlocking them. Skylinx ran behind each unlocked cage, and roared or shot fire, sending the animals running out of the cage, he was a carnivore after all.

One triceratops ran through the tent they were doing the presentation in, as did some of the other predacons, sending everyone running.

"I like this plan," Shade said as the two teens fist-bumped each other.

-.-

Magnus looked behind him to find the camp in flames, one flaming truck landing on their hiding spot, but both mechs got away in time, and ran beck to camp.

At the same time Skylinx passed them a few yards away, not that they noticed, fallowing the scent of spilled energon. Getting to the small clearing, he found the sparkling, sniffing it he debated eating it and putting it out of its misery or calling his caretaker. Reaching a decision he let out a roar, catching Firestorms attention.

Running up he saw the t-rex sparking, and started untying it.

-.-

Ultra Magnus was beyond furious, as he looked around the destroyed camp. "This is the last time I leave you in charge," he said to Lockdown.

-.-

Shade and Icefire stood near a small oil pool, waiting for Skylinx and Firestrom. Hearing something moving in the black liquid, they turned to see FSkylinx climb out of the water, shaking it off of him. Firestorm was right behind him, holding a crying t-rex sparkling.

"Are you out of your fragging mind!?" Icefire snapped at her brother.

"Language!" Shade snapped at the teen.

"It has a broken leg," Firestorm answered.

"Do you have any idea what it is?!" Shade snapped.

"Yes," he said as he got in the car.

"You're insane," Icefire said.

"Thunderwing is so going to be pissed," Shade said.

-.-

"What's going on?" Biohazard asked as he walked up to Magnus, who was holding the bolt cutters.

"Isn't it obvious," the large blue and red mech said. "We aren't alone on this island."

-.-

Blackout was working on the high hide, when Shade and the others drove by, a strange cry emitting from the car. "What the pit was that?" he said looking after the car.

Stopping the car next to the camper, they took the sparkling out. "I got him," Icefire said lifting it gently.

"Skylinx!" Firestorm called and a moment later the four year old predacon trotted out of the bushes, looking happy.

Shade entered the trailer to find Thunderwing arguing with someone on the comm, and Bluestreak getting some energon. "Thunderwing don't be mad, Blue stay back," she said holding an arm out as Icefire carried the wailing sparkling in.

"Dear, you…no, no, no!" Thunderwing grumbled turning the comm off.

They set the sparkling on the examination table, and began to x-ray it. "There's the fracture," Shade pointed out.

"How bad?" Icefire asked.

"If we don't reset it he'll die," Shade said. "Luckily I learned a thing or two from my nephew.

"Sire," Bluestreak said the sparkling's cries were seriously bothering him, and it hurt to listen. "Can I go up in the high hide?"

"Good idea," Thunderwing said. "You know what, I'll go too, and so will Firestorm." They exited the trailer, to see Firestorm playing tug-o-war with Skylinx. "Firestorm!"

"Yes?" he said.

"We're going up in the high hide, c'mon," Thunderwing said.

Knowing better than to argue the caretaker and predacon fallowed. "What's going on?!" Blackout asked.

"I'll explain when we get up," Thunderwing said as the three got in. "Firestorm?"

"I'll ride Skylinx up," the red and yellow youngling said as he hopped on his predacon.

"You sure he's strong enough? He's only four…how fast do these things age?" Blackout asked.

"They have a strange aging system, for the first four years of their life they become the equivalent of a ten year old, then they start aging like us, strange huh?" Firestorm said.

"Bizarre," Thunderwing said, "you're certan he's strong enough though?"

"We've been practicing at home," he answered, "he can make it to the lowest branch before he'll tire."

"Ok," Thunderwing said as the cage began to lift. Simultaneously Skylinx started to flap his wings and rise with them.

"Sire, I want a predacon," Bluestreak said watching Skylinx.

"You are most definitely, not getting one," Thunderwing said bluntly.

-.-

"Can you set it?" Icefire asked.

"Yea, I'll need something temporary so it'll break apart and fall off as it grows and heals," Shade said readying a sedative.

"Whenever you're ready," Icefire said. "You know I wish we had Ratchet right now."

"Me too," Shade said.

-.-

The high hide went up as far as it could go, looking down they saw Skylinx climbing up, Firestorm sitting on his back still. "Well Firestorm was right on how far he could go," Bluestreak said impressed the others nodded in agreement.

"That was fun," Firestorm said when Skylinx climbed all the way up, but instead of looking tired the predacon looked proud that he lifted himself and his caretaker off the ground and up a tree. "We're safe up here."

"Yea right," Bluestreak said. "I remember all the stories."

"True, but it's a different situation right now," Thunderwing said. Then much to his and Firestorm's dismay a familiar cry hit their audios.

"Slag," the both said at the same time.

"Any way we can communicate with the trailer?" Thunderwing asked. Blackout gave him a comm.

-.-

Shade heard her comm ping, but since she was busy she ignored it and kept working.

-.-

"She didn't pick up, what a surprise," Thunderwing grumbled.

"Ice didn't pick up either," Firestorm said.

"I'm going down," Thunderwing said getting ready to transform.

"Me too," Firestorm said. Before Thunderwing could object Firestorm got Skylinx's attention. "Skylinx down," he said pointing at the ground. Giving off his equivalent of a smile, Slylinx shot out of the tree and flew towards the ground, which was easier than going up.

"Sire," Bluestreak pleaded.

"You'll be fine," Thunderwing reassured. "I'll be right back, I swear it." Climbing over the barrier and jumped, transforming after falling far enough from the high hide. His alt mode was a lot louder than he would've liked, but it was fast.

-.-

Shade finished wrapping the bandages around the sparkling's leg. It looked at them, looking both relieved and frightened. "You're going to be fine," she said to it. She remembered how smart these creatures were, the raptors knew how to open doors and hunt using complicated strategies, she even remembers seeing the hatchling that Ratchet held, watch the fight as if she was studying it. There was a lot more to predacons than she realized.

-.-

Bluestreak and Blackout watched the trees beneath them shake and move as something big was moving under them. Looking at each other nervously they watched as it moved in the direction of the camp.

-.-

It was taking far too long to get to camp for Thunderwing's liking, but flying in a storm was hard for seekers. Not to mention he had to avoid lightning, he could see Firestorm riding Skylinx below him, remarkably keeping up. To both mech's relief they made it to the camp. Thunderwing transformed and landed at the same time Firestorm dismounted.

"Would it kill you to pick up?" Thunderwing asked as he and Firestorm answered. "We need to get this thing outta here. Shade was about to object when the trailer shook. Looking out the window, they see one of their cars roll past them and fly off the cliff.

"Carrier is very angry," Firestorm said.

They were all looking out the front window, but turned around when a growl came from behind them. Turning around they see a t-rex glaring in. Something bumped the second window, and they saw a second looking at them. The adults made a sound, and the sparkling instantly responded.

"They aren't hunting, they came for the sparkling," Shade said. "Time to go little fella." She carefully picked it up and removed the muzzle they had to put on it. As they walked to the door she noticed that the adults watched and fallowed them. Opening the door Shade stepped out and set the little guy down, and it limped to its creators. She would've happily watched the happy family moment, if Thunderwing didn't pull her back in, and close the door.

Thunderwing heard his comm ping. "Yes?" he said.

"Hey," Blackout said on the other end. "They're going back to the jungle."

"Good," Thunderwing said, "Bluestreak still there?"

"Yep, here he is," Blackout said switching the comm to Bluestreak.

"Hey," Bluestreak said.

"You ok?" Thunderwing asked.

"Fine," he panted.

"Good, stay there, I'll be right back," Thunderwing said before hanging up. "You know guys I speak plain, simple Cybertronian and no one seems to listen to a word I say, but now you have another interesting chapter for your paper."

"Yes, I believe the proof of the parental instincts of a t-rex are purely academic now," Shade said.

Thunderwing smiled, but then frowned as he remembered something. "Hang onto something," he said just before the trailer started rolling. Once it stopped rolling the two t-rex began to push it towards the cliff. "They're going to push us over the cliff."

"Shit," Shade said.

Both mechs tried to muscle the door open, but it was dented inwards. "Great," Firestorm said. "Hang onto something!" the back of the trailer fell over the edge, leaving them dangling over a hole where the back door used to be.

The cabinet door Shade was holding onto opened sending the femme falling into the glass, making it crack slightly beneath her. She began to move slightly, cracks spider webbing under her servos. "Shade don't move!" Thunderwing yelled. "I'm coming down for you." As Thunderwing climbed down, Firestorm was reaching for the camera set that was about to fall onto the breaking glass. "Give me your hand," Thunderwing said reaching as far as he could.

The camera set, slipped out of Firestorm's reach and fell, Icefire tried to grab it too, but missed. "HELMS UP!" they both yelled.

Thunderwing just barely caught Shade's servo as the glass shattered. Firestorm and Icefire climbed down and helped Thunderwing pull her up. "SKYLINX!" Firestorm yelled. Almost instantly, the predacon was flying below them, looking at them. After a few moments he released a high pitch call, but stayed in his place ready to catch them.

To everyone's surprise the sound of a transformation alerted them to Blackout's presence. "Thunderwing? Firestorm? Guys?" he called as he ran to see half the trailer falling off the cliff.

"We're in here!" they all yelled.

"Hang on guys!" he yelled climbing into the trailer.

"Where's Blue?" Thunderwing asked.

"He's in the high hide," Blackout answered. "What do ya need?"

"Shade and Icefire need a rope," Thunderwing said. "I can fly out, and Firestorm has Skylinx down here waiting for him."

"Anything else?" Blackout asked.

"A high grade," Thunderwing said.

"Make that two," Shade called.

"No you don't! You're sparked!" Thunderwing said.

"Fine," Shade snapped. "Get me a rust stick!"

"I just want some energon!" Firestorm yelled.

"And I want an energon burger!" Icefire shouted.

Blackout pulled a rope outta his subspace, tying it around a tree, he threw it down to where they were. Seeing the rope Firestorm hopped out, onto Skylinx, who began to fly up to land. Blackout climbed out to see the trailer sliding back, going to the spare car he grabbed the grappling hook and tied it to the trailer, after several tries. Thunderwing got Icefire and Shade onto the rope, and they began to climb, he decided to wait to transform and fly out, he needed a clear shot. The rope went slack and they fell back. Firestrom retied the rope, and Blackout went to the car. "Go and stay with Bluestreak!" Blackout ordered.

"But-" Firetstorm began, before Blackout shut him up. Hopping back on Skylinx the predacon flew back to the high hide.

Blackout put the car in reverse, but it wasn't long before the t-rex returned. Shifting himself so he'd be harder to eat, Blackout kept his ped on the gas as the t-rex started eating the car. One of the tyrannosaurs got a grip on his other ped and both promptly ate their halves of Blackout. Due to this the trailer fell, and Thunderwing transformed flying up to the ground. Transforming again he grabbed the rope he started to pull the others up. He heard shouting and soon enough other mechs were helping him pull them up. Shade was the first to appear over the side and one mech immediately grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge. They did the same with Icefire. Bluestreak ran and hugged Thunderwing and Shade his optics leaking coolant in relief. Firestorm practically tackled his sister, and Skylinx was licking her.

-.-

"Our communication equipment was destroyed," Ultra Magnus said. "And were your long distance comms in there?"

"Yep," Icefire said.

"Then we're stuck here because of you!" Magnus growled in anger.

"We came here to watch, you came to strip mine the place," Firestorm growled.

"I thought I recognized you two, you're Quintus' grandchildren am I right?" Lockdown said, causing everyone to stare at them.

"Yes, we are," Icefire said.

"Well it seems we came prepared, unlike you," Biohazard said.

"If you've forgotten Biohazard, Firestorm, Shade, Thunderwing, and I were all stuck on the first island," Icefire said standing tall and looking him in the optic, "which was covered in five years of work and electrified fences! And that did nothing against the predacons, especially the velociraptors! You think a few dozen armed mechs are going to make a difference?"

"You have no rights to do this," Firestorm growled.

"An extinct animal brought back to life has no rights," Biohazard said looking at Skylinx. "He's quite a remarkable specimen that one."

"Touch him, and Skylinx will have my full permission to eat you," Firestorm said, "or burn you to a crisp. Whichever he feels like." Lockdown growled and was about to get in Firestorm's face, but Skylinx got in his way and growled, licking his lips. "Down Skylinx, you can't eat anyone…yet."

 **A/N: sorry if I spell any of the dino names wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Jurassic Park.**

"SHUT UP!" Shade screamed, silencing all the arguing mechs. "Look by moving the t-rex sparkling into our camp we widened the adults' perceived territory."

"The what?" Biohazard asked completely lost.

"It's why they persisted in destroying the trailers, they think they have to defend this territory now," Preceptor said.

"Meaning we need to leave," Shade said.

"How? Your boat? Our hovercrafts?" Lockdown said.

"Wait, there's a communication center on this island, Quintus had everything filed, if we can get there, we can radio for help," Biohazard said.

"How far a walk?" Thunderwing asked.

"Ten days," Biohazard said, "but that isn't the problem…"

"What is?" Magnus asked.

"Velociraptors," Biohazard said, "Especially, this yellow and blue femme. She figured out how to swim in between the islands, and took control of the packs here and on the main island. Incredibly smart, she'll be a challenge."

"We'll need to keep to exterior if we want to avoid them," Thunderwing said, and Biohazard pointed in agreement.

"What's a Velociraptor?" Lockdown asked.

"Carnivore, pack hunter," Shade said, "I've dealt with more than I would've liked. The adults are just a little taller than me, strong, fast, great jumpers, and very, very smart. Not to mention we still have to worry about the t-rex adults, they'll continue to track us if they see us as a threat to them or their offspring."

"Sorry Dr. Shade, but they won't, once we leave their territory, they should leave us alone," Preceptor said.

"Excuse me, but are you the world's leading expert on predacons?" Shade asked.

"No ma'am, you are," Preceptor said.

"Exactly," she growled. "They have the largest oil factory sensors of any predacon, with the exception of one."

"Right," Preceptor said, "the Hydra, its multiple heads allowed it to smell its prey from up to eighty miles away."

"I say that we head for the compound," Lockdown said.

"And face the velociraptors, no thanks," Firestrom said.

"Will your boat return?" Magnus asked.

Thunderwing shook his helm. "No, he knows better, and he fears these islands."

"Then the compound it is, at least there we can find shelter," Magnus said, "and call for help. With the t-rexes fed, we don't need to worry about them hunting us for food."

"Just fed?!" Thunderwing snapped. "That was our friend Blackout; he gave up his life to save ours. So show some respect." He glared down at the tall blue and red striped mech, Magnus may be tall and strong, but he was taller and stronger.

"Move out!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

-.-

They walked for hours going through fields and dense jungle, eventually, it began to rain. "Gum?" Firestrom asked Magnus. He shook his helm. "You seem like you have at least some common sense, so what you doin' here?"

"Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator that ever lived. And I'm planning on mounting it on my wall," Magnus said.

Firestorm shrugged. "I wouldn't call the t-rex the greatest, I've been on the brunt end of that thing. Turns out it can only see you if you move, but the velociraptor, which I've also been on the end of, it's smart, alone it's dangerous, together they're beasts."

Magnus gave a nod of understanding. "You and your group have my respect, after all not many can go face-to-face with some of the Cybertron's most dangerous predators it's ever made and live."

Thunderwing was walking keeping an optic on Bluestreak, as he Icefire, and Firestrom huddled together. Looking next to him he sees Biohazard. "Oh, I have yet to say good on your new business venture," he said, "you're off to a promising start."

"You attacked our camp, and lost a mech, sorry about that," Biohazard said.

"Just so you know removing the predacons off this island is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas," Thunderwing said, "and I'm gonna be there when you learn it."

"What about Firestorm's predacon?" Biohazard saked.

"The thing with Skylinx and his brothers, is that they were born and raised with constant interaction with their caretakers and each other, these predacons have been living in the wild since they hatched," Thunderwing stated.

-.-

They had just finished walking across a large field when the calls of the tyrannosaurs reached them. The stopped for a sec, before continuing with renewed haste. Looking at a plant Shade brushed, Magnus sees energon. "Break time," he ordered and everyone flopped down on their afts.

Shade sat down and Magnus approached her. "Are you injured?" he said pointing at her energon covered side.

"It's from the sparkling, its broken leg was leaking pretty badly," she said and Magnus nodded.

"Speaking of sparklings," Thunderwing said sitting next to her. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," she said.

"She's sparked?" Magnus asked looking worried and shocked. He got a nod in return. "Oh, dear."

"Magnus," Biohazard said. And the two walked off talking.

Lockdown walked up a small hill and spoke to one of the mechs. "Wait for me, I'm taking a leak." The mech he spoke to though had his music on and couldn't hear him.

Going a little ways away, he was about to go, when the sound of hissing got his attention. Looking around, he was startled when a small campie growled at him. Lockdown laughed. "Didn't learn your lesson last time?" he said pulling out the electric rod. The campie immeadiately darted off into the bushes. He began calling out to the mech he talked to, to find his way back to camp, but was getting nothing. He continued walking and fell, rolling down a steep, but small hill. The bushes around him were rustling like crazy and the pack of campies attacked biting into Lockdown as they did the mech. Crying out he started ripping the little things off of him, and chunking them away as far as he could. They all jumped off, and ran a little ways away before stopping and looking at him. Turning around he started walking away, and they fallowed. Turning around he lunged at them, and shot a blast from his arm cannons. With that he began to try and find the group again.

-.-

"Break over," Magnus said, and everyone started getting up. With that they all started walking.

-.-

Lockdown was still calling out when the campies began moving towards him again. Running away he tripped over a log in the stream. One climbed onto his back, and he shoved it off running again, but he didn't get far. The campies caught up, and began to eat him alive, turning the oil stream blue with spilled energon.

-.-

"When did you last see him?" Magnus asked the mech.

"Fifteen minutes ago," he answered.

"Ok," Manus said straightening, "Firestorm come with bring Skylinx, we'll find him. And we can catch up."

"We can make this faster if Skylinx has his scent," Firestorm said.

"Here," one mech said tossing him something.

"Thanks," Firestorm held it up to Skylinx. "Hide and seek Skylinx, find him." With that the predacon took off with the small group in tow.

"Let's go everyone," Biohazard said standing up. They all ignored him.

"C'mon guys let's get moving!" Icefire said, getting everyone on their peds.

-.-

Thunderwing and Beachcomber sat on guard and in wait for the search party to return. Hearing shulling in the bushes. Thunderwing spots distinct yellow spots that belong only Skylinx. The two silently walked over.

"You find him?" Thunderwing asked.

"Only the parts they didn't like," Firestrom sighed.

"We'll give them one more hour of rest then start moving again, the tough spots are getting close," Magnus said.

Thunderwing began to walk back to his tent when the familiar thumpin came to him, looking down in the oil puddles, he sees them ripple with each thump, just like it did four years ago.

-.-

In her, Bluestreak's and Thunderwing's tent, Shade woke up to the sound of thumping. From what Thunderwing told her about it she recognized it instantly. "Slag." She hid the food they had underneath the sleeping bags, and turned out the light, right when the t-rex arrived.

Thunderwing stood outside perfectly still, knowing the best bet wasn't to move.

The t-rex shoved his head inside the tent, both inhabitants froze knowing if they did they'd die.

Much to Thunderwing's relief and horror, one mech woke up and screamed, scaring everyone else.

"Don't move!" Thunderwing called, only to be ignored. They all ran away, the t-rex chasing after. Some were shooting it, trying to kill or deter it. One mech tripped and was squashed like a bug under its huge ped.

-.-

Magnus loaded his rifle and chased after. Coming up to the t-rex he sees it eating one of the mechs. Shooting it, he shot it in the side, and it looked at him and roared. Loading another dart he fired again.

-.-

Firestrom, Icefire, Shade, and Bluestreak ran behind a oilfall, going as far back as they could. Preceptor joined them after a moment, the helm of the t-rex fallowing him. Firestorm was yelling something indistinguishable, and the t-rex stuck out it-s glossa and licked Shade.

Preceptor felt something crawling on his armor and looking down he saw a cyber-snake. "Snake! Snake!" he yelled moving away from the safe walls, right into the waiting jaws of the t-rex. It lifted him out of the oilfall, and all the small group inside could see was the black oil, running blue with energon.

"It's coming back!" Icefire yelled in terror. They all began to scream, but stopped when Thunderwing and Skylinx appeared, instead of the t-rex.

"SIRE!" Bluestreak shouted clinging to him.

"You all alright?" Thunderwing asked, as the other two teens held onto him as well.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Tramatized."

"I WAS JUST ALMOST EATTEN BY A T-REX! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

-.-

The group of mechs kept running, out of the forest into tall grass. Beachcomber stopped realizing the danger as he spotted a bright yellow and blue flash move through the grass towards the group. No one in the group had that color pattern which only left one option. "DON'T GO IN THE HIGH GRASS!" he shouted fallowing them and ditching his pack. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE TALL GRASS!" They raced through the grass, but stopped when the dreaded high pitched hunting cry was heard. One mech at the back of the group was attacked by a maroon and grey flash. The group scattered, some transforming to try and get away.

"WAS THAT THE DOMINANT FEMALE?" one guy asked.

"NO, SHE ISN'T ATTACKING YET, BUT SHE'S HERE, I SAW HER," Beachcomber responded confirming all the mechs' worst fears.

-.-

Skylinx lead the way as the group ran into the grass, away from the t-rex. "Wait! Wait!" Firestrom said as he picked up the pack.

"It's Beachcomber's pack," Icefire said.

It was then the screams reached them. One particular cry reached the groups audios, and they all looked at each other nervously, and started running. Getting to the tree line they kept running, but slid down a small ravine. Getting up Thunderwing grabbed his ped and fell, obviously having injured it.

"Alright," Firestorm said grabbing the map out of the pack, "Skylinx and I will go to the communication's center to get help, from what the map says it's not far from here." With that he and the predacon took off.

After a minute of running they were racing up the steps of the compound. Opening the door the two went inside. Firestorm was flashing his flashlight around nervously, as they walked through the main room. Looking at the mural on the wall he recognized the main park; where he almost died and found his best friend. Something creaked and the young mech turned startled, muttering to himself. Going to one door, he silently, forced it open. Looking around the room, he found the main switch, and turned it on. Going to the comm, he put it on the required frequency. "BioTech harvest team to base do you read?"

"Loud and clear."

Firestorm sighed in relief. "Thank Primus, the operation has suffered severe casualties, and the survivors are in mortal danger, I need you to send rescue immediately! Our coordinates are: nine degrees, fifty eight minutes north…"

-.-

Thunderwing and the group, made their way to the center, seeing the gates to it they walked in. "Firestorm?" he called out.

Shade walked past one of the trucks, when the yellow and blue female jumped over it. Landing on Shade's back, she ripped the pack off, giving the other femme the opportunity to run. They began to run, but she noticed them.

"Here, here, here, here," Thunderwing said smacking a stick on some metal. "Get inside!" Just as they closed the doors, two more raptors showed up. thunderwing ran through another door, but she jumped through the glass, and he went back outside. They did a quick game of going back and forth between the two spots, before Thunderwing put the door between them. She slamed into the door, and sent him through the glass. Getting back to his peds he ran into a car and locked the doors. She stood out there watching him. "I remember you," he said after a moment, "you're that little hatchling we saw Ratchet hold."

-.-

Inside their safe place, the walls were shaking. "Just as strong as last time," Shade muttered. And one breathed through the bottom of the door. "And just as smart." Grabbing the kinds she moved them all to the back and began shaking the weak walls.

-.-

Thunderwing watched in horror, as the female forced her muzzle through the glass, looking back where the others were hiding he sees the raptors starting to dig. "Scrap."

-.-

Inside the girls, and guy, were doing the same thing, digging. Figuring they got deep enough Shade started to kick away some of the wall, when one of the raptors put their helms through their escape route. Bluestreak ran to some vines, and started climbing, the others quickly fallowed his lead.

-.-

Thunderwing looked back at the now available door, and the raptor, who had he helm in the window. Taking the opportunity he opened his door and ran for it. Closing the door behind him, he looks for the others.

"WATCH OUT!"

Looking up he sees them all in the banisters. Looking where they were pointing he sees a raptor clawing his was through. He climbed up with the others. Bluestreak saw the raptor jump up and start moving to his sire. Jumping out he grabbed a pipe and started using it as a gymnastics bar. "Hey lizard lips!" he called out getting its attention, he swung out, sending it flying out the window, and onto a sharp piece of metal. With that he jumped to the ground.

Thunderwing climbed down and looked at Bluestreak in shock. "And you say they cut you from the team?" he asked, Bluestreak just shrugged.

"Guys, I think we should get outta here!" Icefire yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I sadly own nothing but my OCs.**

Thunderwing and Bluestreak ran out the door. Icefire and Shade had to find a more creative method. Climbing higher they kicked off part of the vents, and climbed onto the roof. Jumping to the other one they were greeted by a raptor. The shingles they stood on slipped and the two held on for dear life, mainly since there was a raptor below them. The two began to remove shingles and throw them at it.

The one on the roof with them, was struggling to stay balanced on the moving shingles, and eventually the all gave out, sending it tumbling onto its counterpart. The two hissed at each other and began fighting.

Seeing this the two femmes jumped down and ran away from the fighting raptors. They joined up with the guys to see a hovercraft landing. "Let's go guys!" Firestorm shouted waving at them.

They all ran to the hoverpad, and Sentinel was waiting for them. "How many times will I need to rescue your sorry afts?!" he yelled over the sound of the hovercraft.

"Are there more survivors?" Icefire asked her great uncle.

"They'll just have to hold on for a bit longer," he said as the hovercraft took off.

Bluestreak and Icefire fell into recharge, leaning against each other.

"It's all over now," Firestorm said rubbing Skylinx's helm.

-.-

Biohazard was giving out orders to men as they prepared to transport the male t-rex. "I want the sparkling found, and sent to the infirmary in the complex. And I want to get outta here before the female knows we're here so do hurry up!"

Ultra Magnus was sitting next to the t-rex, when Biohazard ran up. "We lost everything on this trip, but then you caught this magnificent animal, and now it and its sparkling will save _BioTech_!" Biohazard said excitedly.

"Congrats," the hunter said.

"You got your prize!" Biohazard said, then noticed the sad look on Magnus' faceplates. "What's wrong?"

"My hunting partner, Beachcomber. He didn't make it. That yellow velociraptor killed him," Magnus stated.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Biohazard said actually sounding sorry. "If you want there's a job for you at the park if you want it."

"No thanks," Magnus said. "I believe I've spent enough time in death's company." With that he walked towards a hovercraft.

-.-

"Primus," Shade said looking out the window, and she forced the door open, giving everyone a clearer view.

They all stared in shock before Sentinel broke the silence. "I'm going to offline Biohazard when we get back," the Prime growled in anger. He wasn't the biggest fan of predacons at first, they tried to kill his children. Then he got to know Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylinx, and they became members of the family very quickly.

"Oh, I'm with ya Prime," Thunderwing growled.

Biohazard looked up to see Sentinel Prime's private hovercraft flying overhelm. ~I'm so dead~ he thought as he felt the Prime's searing gaze upon him.

-.-

At a pier Biohazard was giving a speech on how he's reimagining Quintus' dream. As the research group went up to the gate they were stopped by a guard. "Turn around this is a private event," he said.

"Look we're on the list. I'm Dr. Thunderwing. This is my son Bluestreak. That's Dr. Shade. And those two with the predacon are Quintus Prime's grandchildren Icefire and Firestrom," Thunderwing said. The guard was about to lock them out, but the mention of the Prime's grandchildren stopped him cold.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't let you in," he said perspiring a little.

"I got this," Icefire said. "See that car over there?" She grabbed the guard's helm and forced him to look at the long limousine. He nodded. "That's my great uncle's car, Sentinel Prime's car, and he's in there. On tap on my comm, and he'll send you to work security in a mall in Trypticon if you don't open that gate this instant!"

The guard looked frightened. "Y-yes ma'am!" he said opening the gate. And cowering as she looked at him with a smirk.

"Thank you," she said as she walked by the others (besides Firestorm) staring in shock.

"Perks of being an important drama queen," he explained.

-.-

Biohazard walked out of the conference for a moment as the radar picked up the signal of the ship transporting the tyrannosaur. "They're headed into port, but we can't reach them," a mech said. "We have the coast guard heading to meet them."

"Try calling it again," Biohazard said.

"C.S.S Venture, this is the _BioTech_ harbor master do you copy?" he asked over the comm. Static. "You are approaching the harbor at high speed, reduce at once." Still no response.

-.-

Icefire and the group moved their way to the front. "What's everyone looking at?" Shade asked.

"We should've stayed in the damn car," Thunderwing said seeing the ship approach. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" he ordered. The group ran back towards solid ground as the ship crashed into the dock.

Once the ship stopped, people began to search it. "Where's the crew?" Biohazard asked a guard.

"All over the place," he said looking sick.

Thunderwing and Shade walked onto the deck going to the cargo hold controls, they see a hand gripping it, which was causing the door to rise and fall a few inches.

"Check the cargo hold! There may survivors," Biohazard yelled.

"EVERYONE OFF THE BOAT!" Thunderwing shouted. One mech grabbed the controls, and opened the hold. "No! What the pit are you doing!" he shouted shoving the mech to the ground, right when the t-rex burst out of the hold.

Mechs ran for their lives many, wisely jumping into the red oil of the _Sea of Rust_ avoiding the tyrannosaur's snapping maw. Thunderwing stood behind Biohazard. "Now you're Quintus, but unlike you Quintus had the sense to trap these things on an island. Away from highly populated areas." With that Thunderwing joined the others, as they fallowed one of the mechs.

"Didn't you tranquilize it?" Shade asked.

"Yes, Magnus hit it twice with 10 milligrams, but it stpped breathing so we gave it adrenaline to counteract the effects," the mech said.

"You gave it adrenaline, but you didn't know the proper dosage?!" Shade said.

"Are there anymore predacons on the boat?" Icefire asked.

"No, the sparkling was flown back," the mach said grabbing a gun and running off.

Seeing Biohazard sitting nearby they ran to him. "Do you have the sparkling?" Bluuestreak asked.

"It's safe," he said.

"Ok, so the animal is going to be thirsty so it'll go to a source of clean oil, then it'll go for the next thing its body needs," Shade said. "All the containment supplies are here, so we need to get it back to the dock."

"The sparkling," Icefire said. "When we brought it to the trailer it came, no reason to think it won't work again." The others nodded in agreement.

"Where's the sparkling?" Icefire demanded.

"In a secure facility…why?" Biohazard said.

"Where's the facility?" Bluestreak asked.

-.-

The t-rex walked along the sidewalk of a neighborhood, smelling oil, it went to the back yard of one of the houses.

Inside her home, a young purple femme was sleeping. Hearing the sound of thumping she woke up and went to the window. Looking out she saw the t-rex, and it looked straight at her. Leaving her room she went to get her creators.

In the back yard a cyber-dog was barking at the large predacon who was drinking out of the oil pool. It looked at the dog baring its denta.

"There's a predacon in our back yard," the young purple femme said. Seeing her creators still asleep, she pulled the covers off them.

"Elita what are you doing?" the mech asked. She kept pulling on his servo.

"There's a t-rex in our back yard!" she said pushing them to her room once they got up. The two were arguing when the sire suddenly stopped. She was about to say something when she too, spotted the t-rex eating their dog. With both creators screaming, Elita took a picture, gaining the beast's attention. Seeing them it roared. They grabbed their daughter and her two sisters, and ran for the basement.

-.-

The limo drove through the gate to the inland park, despite the protests from the guards. They drove into the medical wing and an alerted guard ran to them, but stopped when he recognized Icefire and Firestorm. Coming the others he told them who they were and they all stood down. Shade ran for the sparkling's cage and opened it.

"He's sedated, let's move 'im," she said picking it up.

Firestorm was fiddling with the limo's buttons and found how to lower the top. "Good, now he can see us." With that he hopped onto Skylinx. "Skyinx, hide and seek, find the adult t-rex," he said, and the predacon took off.

"How do we find the adult?" Shade asked.

"Fallow Skylinx and the screams," Icefire said.

-.-

Mechs and Femmes ran, or drove/flew away in their alt modes, as the t-rex barreled down the street. Cars were crashing and, it caved in part of a bus. Catching one mech as he tried to hide in a building, it ate him in one gulp.

-.-

The limo drove up next to where Skylinx and Firestorm were standing. "Found it."

"Wake it up," Thunderwing said.

"C'mon little guy wake up," Shade pleaded as she shook it slightly. The t-rex looked at them and roared. "He knows."

They started to drive away with the t-rex chasing them. With that Skylinx and Firestorm took off into the air. As they got closer to the docks, the enforcers and animal control arrived, only to drive away immediately when it roared at them.

"He's almost fully awake now!" Shade yelled as the sparkling released another cry.

"Do you know where you're going?" Bluestreak asked.

"The dock is just on the other side of these warehouses," Thunderwing said.

"Is there a way through?" Icefire asked.

"If we make one," Bluestreak yelled grabbing the steering wheel, and driving them through one. They got out of the car, grabbed the baby, and started running for the boat.

-.-

"Shoot it," Biohazard said through his comm. "No the adult, I want the sparkling alive!" He saw them run past and he got out of his car to give chase as they climbed onto the boat. Putting the sparkling in the cargo hold, the group jumped into the bay. "What have you done with it?!" Biohazard yelled from the deck. "I want that sparkling!"

The cry of the sparkling reached his audios, and he headed for it. Going down into the cargo hold he called to it. Hitting something with his ped he found its muzzle. "There you are," he said as it hissed at him.

It bolted past him, to safety behind its sire. Biohazard looked up in shock and tried running but his leg was grabbed by the adult. He was set on the ground next to the sparking who eagerly made its first kill.

Thunderwing flew up to the deck, transforming he pressed the button to close the doors, just as a dart hit it.

-.-

They all sat in the living room of Sentinel's mansion, watching the news of the t-rex and the sparkling being transported back to the island. Thunderwing and Shade were passed out on the couch. Sentinel and Optimus were being prodded by an attention hungry Darksteel, who seemed just as attached to the current Prime as it was the future Prime. Predaking and Megatron were practicing their flying, trying to get just as good as, Firestorm and Skylinx did over their trip. And Bluestreak and Icefire both leaned on each other, watching the report.

-.-

Back on the main island a certain yellow and blue velociraptor walked through what used to be the main building. Getting to a secluded spot, she tried something. After watching the other mechs, she noticed they could change forms, so why couldn't she. After several minutes she was about to give up when something kicked in. The velociraptor was replaced by a young femme, mainly yellow just like her raptor form, he blue stripes running on her arms, legs, and doorwings instead of her back. Her blue optics gleamed as she gave a wicked grin. "Well, what do ya know…it worked."

 **A/N: and there's the end of part two. Reviews appreciated. Part three will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: part three of the series is up:** ** _Island Rescue_** **. Don't miss it!**


End file.
